In LTE Release 12, 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) introduces the capability of dual connectivity (DC), which enables a given user equipment (UE) to consume radio resources provided by at least two different network points connected with non-ideal backhaul, for example, an X2 interface, and thus allows an improved network performance.